


what it feels like to die in two places at once

by neuronary



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Delusions, Episode: s01e07 The Day That Was, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Morbid, Number Five | The Boy Whump, POV Number Five | The Boy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuronary/pseuds/neuronary
Summary: Five tried to reach out, move towards the voice, but his stomach exploded in pain as he shifted and he whimpered pathetically.“Don’t try to move,” Delores-that-wasn’t-Delores said. “You’ll make it worse.”---A missing scene from s01e07: The Day That Was. In which Five is confused and morbid, Allison is worried, and Diego is breaking speed limits.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	what it feels like to die in two places at once

**Author's Note:**

> 600 people have written this already but here's my take.

Five was dully aware of two things. 

Firstly, he was in pain. It seemed to be focused in his abdomen, which was a problem, because he couldn’t afford any damage to his internal organs. He’d need to drag himself back to consciousness at some point soon so that he could hunt down the last of his medical supplies. He couldn’t think about how long an injury like this might keep him from getting more food. That was a problem for the him that survived this.

Secondly, there were fingers in his hair, which meant he was hallucinating again. (Delores didn’t count because Delores didn’t touch.) It seemed to be a nice hallucination, at the very least, but it could be a sign of infection. He couldn’t remember if he had any antibiotics. Fuck. Delores might know.

“Delores.”

The fingers in his hair stilled, tense. Delores said nothing. Panic seized in his chest. He couldn’t lose her. He _couldn’t_.

“Delores?” He could hear the worry in his voice, might have cared more if his torso wasn’t wet and warm with blood. His blood. Must be, he was the only thing that could bleed for miles.

The fingers started moving again, brushing his hair back and out of his face.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” said… someone.

“Delores?”

“Sure,” said the voice that almost sounded like her.

Five tried to reach out, move towards the voice, but his stomach exploded in pain as he shifted and he whimpered pathetically.

“Don’t try to move,” Delores-that-wasn’t-Delores said. “You’ll make it worse.”

Five’s tongue felt like lead but he forced it into movement anyway.

“Bandages,” he managed, frowning to himself. “Do we…?”

“We’ll get you some bandages,” Not-Delores reassured him. She sounded stressed. Why would she be worried?

The world jolted and Five’s vision went white for a moment, pain overriding everything around him. He gasped for breath, trying to suck in enough around the sharp, stabbing ache in his side.

He was going to die. The pain was too much. The cockroaches would start eating him eventually.

“’M sorry,” he mumbled, feeling his throat form a lump as he spoke. “‘M sorry, should’ve… should’ve been faster.”

“Shhh,” Not-Delores insisted, cool fingers brushing over his forehead. “You’re going to be fine, okay? We’re going to get you back to the academy and patch you up and you’ll be fine.”

She deserved better than this. She was going to be all alone again, and how would she cope? They didn’t have anymore antibiotics, even if Five somehow managed to patch himself up from this and get back to camp.

“Sorry,” he said again, even though it wouldn’t be enough. “I love you.”

A sob hitched in his chest and the pain spiked again. The sounds around him became muffled and slow.

“… have you ever… that?”

“… didn’t think… knows what it means…”

“D’lores?”

He tried to keep breathing as slowly as possible.

“… crying…”

Oh, so it wasn’t blood on his face. That was good to know.

“‘M scared,” he admitted. “Never died before… don’t want you to be alone. ‘M Sorry.”

“Shhh, Five, it’s okay.” Of course she wouldn’t blame him. She was too good for that. “You’re going to make it, okay?”

“Hurts,” he mumbled. “Wanted to die ‘f hunger… less painful, I think…”

Delores said nothing to that. She hated it when he was morbid, but if he was dying then it was probably allowed.

“Takes longer, though,” he added, before he slipped back under.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
